


all you're giving me is friction

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Stiles es cebo de Alfas.Traducción.





	all you're giving me is friction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all you're giving me is friction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522549) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



> Y ahora, para aligerar un poco la angustia y el drama de mi previa traducción, os traigo este fic que es ligero y fresquito para animaros el alma. Ya tengo varios pendientes que iré subiendo según los acabe, aunque la espera no será tanta como el parón que tuve este verano (pero es que era verano, ¿sabéis? el calor me mata).
> 
> ¡Disfrutad y no dudéis en dejar un comentario con lo que opináis!

1.

La manada de alfas no era para nada lo que se esperaba Derek. 

Para empezar, tenían cero interés en pelear con Derek por su territorio. “Tengo una piscina interminable,” dijo deslumbrantemente Brandon. “Tú básicamente frecuentas esta casa derrumbada y vives en un vagón de tren.” 

“Se protege fácilmente,” dijo Derek a la defensiva. 

“¿Para un viejo de ochenta años con cáncer?” dijo Jake, estirándose en los escalones de la entrada. “Admítelo, eres un desastre.”

“Te estás avergonzando delante del resto de la comunidad,” dijo el último Alfa, Davin, cogiendo una pieza de madera quemada con desagrado. “Esto es básicamente una intervención.”

Peter encontró todo esto absolutamente desternillante, y así lo dijo. Para el alivio de Derek, sin embargo, la manada no parecía encontrarle mucho más aceptable. Jake había empezado a llamarle RePeter el No Muerto, lo que Peter  _ no _ encontraba tan divertido. 

Una vez Derek absorbió eso de que no querían matarle, le resultó un alivio hablar con ellos. Devolvieron a Boyd y Erica fácilmente, después de tener una larga charla privada de la cual Derek no se atrevía a preguntar. Ambos estaban más calmados cerca de Derek, pero de un modo arrepentido. Isaac continuó siendo Isaac, alternándose entre ser la sombra de Derek y desaparecer con Scott. Derek le dejaba ser mientras se concentraba en aprender lo que pudiera de la manada de alfas.

“¿Podemos llevarte a que busques un piso?” dijo Brandon, después de una semana. “Yo ya no puedo vivir así.”

“No necesito un piso,” dijo categóricamente Derek. 

“Ya te digo yo que si. Uno con agua corriente, electricidad, igual con alguna decoración con gusto,” discrepó Brandon con vehemencia. “Una superficie acolchada donde sentarse estaría bien.” 

“¿Eres un lobo o un gato mimado?” dijo Derek, sin levantar la vista de su partida de ajedrez con Jake. 

“Oh, ahora tienes sentido del humor,” dijo Brandon, rodando los ojos. “Tú--” empezó, y luego se detuvo en seco, ladeando la cabeza. Todos, de hecho, se detuvieron en seco, escuchando con mucho cuidado. 

“Solo es Stiles,” dijo Derek, reconociendo los latidos. Se levantó, y saltó a un banco para quedarse de pie junto a la puerta y esperar. 

“Fanfarrón,” dijo Brandon, pero sus ojos no abandonaron la puerta, siguiendo el movimiento cuando Stiles entró trotando. 

Estaba empapado, la camiseta pegada a su pecho, con el agua goteando sobre sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. “Uh,” dijo, jadeando. “Sé que Scott dijo que no era de la manada, ¿pero nos vendría bien algo de ayuda con esa cosa del lago?”

“Hostia puta,” respiró Devin, y Derek giró en el sitio para asesinarle con la mirada, antes de coger su chaqueta. 

Hubo una jauría de movimientos conforme el resto de la manada se daba prisa para seguirles afuera. Y si Derek se pegaba a Stiles un poco más de lo normal, bueno, era solo para que el resto se mantuviese a raya. 

Después de sacar a Scott de las garras de la hidra, (“¡En un puto lago!” seguía diciendo Jake, como si no hubiera estado escuchando el infierno que podía ser Beacon Hills), todos regresaron al depósito de trenes para reagruparse y aplicar los primeros auxilios. Stiles se levantó la camiseta para secarse los ojos, y luego la retorció para quitarle el agua, aún temblando por el frío.

Jake se giró a Derk. “¿Quién  _ es _ ese?” dijo, incrédulo. 

“No empieces,” dijo Derek, y empujó a Stiles en la dirección de su ropa limpia. 

 

2.

Pese a las constantes protestas de Derek, acabó teniendo un piso. “Está justo en mitad del pueblo,” dijo Derek, mirando malhumorado por la ventana. 

“Si,” dijo pacientemente Devin. “Ya hemos hablado de tu necesidad de mezclarte como  _ un miembro normal de la sociedad _ , ¿cierto?” 

“Varias veces,” se quejó Derek.

“Además,” dijo Jake. “Esto es una fiesta, así que deja de quejarte, y ven a ayudarme para colocar estos altavoces que he comprado con tu tarjeta de crédito.”

Derek no tenía nada que decir sobre eso, así que se agachó para ayudar. Boyd, Erica e Isaac llegaron, y Brandon les hizo un tour, sonando como un agente inmobiliario demente. 

“¿Van a venir Jackson y Scott?” le preguntó Derek a Isaac en voz baja, intentando sonar como que no le importaba. 

“Eso dijeron,” dijo Isaac, y sonaba tan esperanzado como Derek se sentía. Era su última oportunidad, lo sabía, para unir a este grupo de chusma de niños en algo que se pareciese a una manada de lobos, y mientras Brandon, Devin y Jake prometían que no querían nada malo, no podía evitar sospechar que habría consecuencias si fallaba de nuevo. 

El timbre sonó, y Isaac fue corriendo a zancadas hacia la puerta, dejando entrar a Scott y Stiles. Scott parecía cauteloso, pero estaba aquí, y parte de la tensión del cuerpo de Derek se fue. Stiles estaba sosteniendo un plato tapado, que esgrimió hacia Derek. “Cupcakes,” anunció, y lo posó en un extremo de la mesa. Destapó el plato, rozando el borde del frosting blanco con su antebrazo. “Ups,” dijo, y pegó un lametón hasta su muñeca, atrapando el frosting con su lengua. 

Hubo un silencio muerto por parte de la manada de alfas, mientras todos miraban impotentes a Stiles. “Tíos,” les llamó bruscamente Derek. “¿No habíamos dicho que iba a haber música?” Tiró del brazo de Brandon cuando parecía que el chico iba a intentar algo con Stiles, y el toque pareció devolverle a la realidad.

“Te doy mucho más crédito ahora,” le dijo a Derek fervientemente. 

“Gracias,” dijo Derek, y cambió el tema de conversación. 

 

3.

Derek, poniendo en práctica la mayor parte de los consejos de la manada de Alfas, pareció marcar una diferencia en la actitud de Jackson hacia él. Algo de ello, sospechaba, se debía a Lydia, quien parecía estar empujándole a presentarse a las cosas que organizaban en donde Derek, y podía oler a Jackson en Isaac, Erica y Boyd, lo que sugería que estaban juntos en el instituto. Lydia aún no venía a no ser que Peter jurase no estar ahí, pero Derek lo respetaba, y se aseguró de que Jackson supiera que era bienvenida. 

Similarmente, una vez tuvo a Stiles a bordo, Scott se presentó más y más. Aún no hablaban mucho, ambos aún escocidos por todo lo que había pasado, pero Scott estaba ahí, y la manada de alfas no parecía desaprobar la situación. 

Stiles, sin embargo, estaba completamente entregado. Derek había hecho copias de la llave de su apartamento para su manada, y Stiles se pasaba por allí bastante frecuentemente, haciéndoles a la manada de alfas todas la preguntas que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a responder. Jake, en particular, parecía dispuesto a sentarse durante horas con Stiles, dejando que tomase apuntes sobre todo lo sobrenatural que Jake había visto. Derek mantenía un ojo sobre ellos, pero Jake no ligó abiertamente con Stiles, prefiriendo en su lugar observar a Stiles inclinado sobre un cuaderno, mordiendo su labio por la concentración. Era una escena con la que Derek estaba acostumbrado a perderse, así que no interfirió. 

Siguiendo una conversación que había tenido con Jake, Stiles empezó a experimentar con las balas de acónito que había conseguido de Chris Argent. Estaba reemplazando el acónito con otras cosas, ideas que había conseguido del Dr. Deaton, la manada de alfas o los libros que le habían dejado. No era raro para Derek llegar a casa y encontrarse a Stiles inclinado sobre la mesa de la cocina, trabajando con plantas extrañas que hacían que le picase la nariz a Derek. A menudo Derek encontraba excusas para quedarse en la cocina con él, tomándose un tiempo extra para preparar la cena, fregar los platos, o barrer el suelo hasta que había peligro de que se saliese el dibujo de las baldosas. A veces hablaban, o más bien hablaba Stiles, y Derek escuchaba, contribuyendo cuando Stiles le hacía una pregunta directa, pero de algún modo era fácil. 

La manada de alfas también daba rodeos, a veces quedándose parados en la puerta de manera obvia, lamiéndose los labios. Normalmente Derek les espantaba, diciéndose que se lo merecían por perder cualquier semblanza de sutileza. 

La gota que colma el vaso, sin embargo, llega cuando Stiles, complacido con los resultados de uno de sus experimentos, entra sujetando una pistola. “Mi padre me la ha dado,” dijo en tono defensivo cuando Derek alzó una ceja. La posó en la mesa, y extendió unos cuantos trapos y pinceles, junto con una botella de aceite. Los tres alfas se aposentaron en taburetes junto a la barra de la cocina, sin apenas fingir tener otras cosas que ocuparan su interés. Derek gimió internamente, e intentó concentrarse en el filete que estaba marinando. No pudo evitar subir la mirada al cabo de apenas un minuto, para encontrarse a Stiles mordiéndose el labio en concentración mientras lenta y cuidadosamente metía el pincel en el cañón de la pistola. Lo metió del todo, y sus largos dedos se estiraron para agarrarlo mejor, y Derek escuchó un gimoteo salir de la manada. 

“Stiles,” dijo desesperadamente Brandon. “Te he dicho que tengo una casa en Beverly Hills, ¿verdad? ¿Con una piscina privada? ¿Desde donde no te pueden ver los vecinos? Y, en plan, un jacuzzi. Tengo un jacuzzi genial.” 

“Cómo mola,” dijo fácilmente Stiles. “Debes de tener un trabajo cojonudo.” 

“Mi trabajo es mucho mejor,” interrumpió Devin, y entonces saltaron los tres, y Derek observó con diversión mientras competían en voz alta para ver quién sería capaz de bañar a Stiles en más lujos, y Stiles apenas levantó la mirada. 

Dejó de ser divertido cuando Jake dijo peligrosamente, “Tengo casas de vacaciones en donde no te puede oír nadie en kilómetros a la redonda,” y sus uñas se alargaron solo un poco.

“Ey,” dijo ruidosamente Derek, “¿No tenéis otra cosa que hacer?”

“No,” dijo inmediatamente Devin, y por primera vez desde que llegó, Derek se preparó para una lucha. La espalda de Devin también se enderezó, y se lanzaron dagas con la mirada. 

Stiles, sin percatarse, roció un paño con aceite, y empezó a limpiar el cañón, las manos estables y seguras. El cañón brilló bajo sus manos, y su pulgar recorrió la parte de abajo, trazando su largura. 

Hubo un soplo cuando todos en la sala se desinflaron, escapando la lucha de ellos. “Me tengo que ir,” dijo miserablemente Brandon, y se escabulló de la habitación, una revista sostenida frente a él. El resto le siguieron, cerrando la puerta con fuerza cuando dejaron el apartamento.

Derek se mordió una sonrisa presumida. “Peleles,” dijo entre dientes, y se volvió a girar hacia el horno. 

“¿Has dicho algo?” dijo Stiles, y luego, “Espera, ¿a dónde se han ido todos?”

 

4.

Cuando regresó la manada, cubiertos de hojas y ramas debido a una carrera brutal para desahogarse, Stiles estaba dormido en el sofá. Derek estaba sentado en un sillón cerca suyo, viendo un partido en la televisión de plasma que no había querido, y que ahora le arrebatarían por encima de su cadáver. 

“Me cago en la puta,” dijo Devin al ver a Stiles. Los brazos de Stiles estaban estirados sobre su cabeza, y la impecable piel de su muñeca y antebrazo estaban mostrados tentadoramente. Su boca estaba abierta solo ligeramente, los labios rojos y levemente húmedos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pacíficamente, y sus pestañas creaban un fuerte contraste contra el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Su lengua salió, y lamió inconscientemente sus labios, abriéndolos más. 

“Estamos intentando ayudarte, Derek,” dijo Brandon. “¿No hemos sido buenos invitados? ¿No hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido para ayudarte a limpiar tu trágica y bizarra vida? ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?”

“Sabes que no lo hace aposta,” dijo bruscamente Derek. “No tiene ni idea.”

“Y una mierda,” dijo Jake. “Tiene que saberlo. Ni de coña esto no es aposta.”

“Un hombre más vil lo llamaría calientapollas,” dijo Devin, y se fué pisando con fuerza.

Derek suspiró. No deseaba literalmente nada menos que tener una conversación sobre esto de Stiles, pero era plenamente consciente de lo fino que era el control de los alfas, especialmente conforme se acercaban a la luna llena. No podía permitirse perder su aporte y ayuda todavía, especialmente no mientras estuviera inseguro de su tío, y con el cuerpo de Gerard Argent desaparecido.

Pero también sabía que no podría hacer frente a perder a Stiles, y el chaval ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de ser lanzado por encima del hombro de alguien y llevado como una heroína de unas de las novelas de romance que su madre solía leer. Sus labios se contrajeron cuando se lo imaginó, y Stiles dejó salir un ronquido nasal como para dar voz a lo que pensaba al respecto. 

Stiles se despertó una media hora después y se estiró perezosamente antes de darse cuenta claramente de que no estaba en su cama. “Oh mierda,” dijo, y su voz estaba ronca y garbosa. “¿Me he quedado dormido hablando contigo?”

“A mitad de frase,” se burló Derek, y Stiles le enseñó el dedo medio. Se puso en pie y se estiró, haciendo crujir su espalda y dejando que su camiseta se subiera unos centímetros por encima de su cintura, mostrando un reguero de pelos oscuros que desaparecían por debajo del botón de su bragueta. Derek tomó aire por la boca y se giró hacia la tele, y Stiles desapareció en la cocina. 

El partido captó su atención durante un minuto, hasta que ausentemente volvió a rastrear los latidos de la gente en la cocina. El corazón de Stiles estaba latiendo ligeramente más rápido de lo normal, y Derek se puso de pie y se coló en la cocina. 

Stiles estaba junto a la encimera, vertiendo una tetera de agua caliente en dos tazas con bolsas de té colgando de cada una, y Jake estaba detrás de él, una mano sujetándole la cintura, y otra mano ayudando a Stiles a echar el agua. Derek comenzó a transformarse inmediatamente, los ojos enrojeciéndose al ver la mano de Jake bajando más y más por la cadera de Stiles. 

La cabeza de Jake se volvió para ver a Derek ahí de pie y gruñó, avisando a Derek. Derek respondió a eso con un gruñido propio, sin retroceder un solo centímetro. 

Stiles, cuya espalda se había tensionado en el segundo en el que les escuchó, acabó la confrontación al soltar la tetera, obligando a Jake a cogerla. “Gracias, colega,” le dijo a Jake, deslizándose con cuidado para salir del agarre de Jake. Le pasó una de las tazas a Derek. “Se acerca la luna llena,” dijo en voz baja. “Más tarde va a estar muy avergonzado.”

“Humillado,” dijo sardónicamente Derek, y cruzó los ojos con los de Jake a espaldas de Stiles, lanzándole una auténtica mirada asesina. 

Jake sonrió de medio lado, impenitente. Derek se tragó las ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras, y en su lugar eligió seguir a Stiles, quien le estaba llamando con insistencia, al sofá. “Menudos bebés temperamentales,” dijo Stiles, estirándose de nuevo en el sofá, dejando caer descaradamente los pies sobre el regazo de Derek. 

Derek le miró con puro desdén por aparentar, pero se encontró masajeándoles, hundiendo su pulgar con cuidado en el arco de los pies de Stiles. Stiles dejó salir un pequeño sonido de satisfacción y se relajó contra los cojines. Derek vió el resto del partido así, y al final, no recordaba ni siquiera quien estaba jugando.

5.

“Hay un bebé,” dijo Jackson en una voz inusualmente aguda. “Bebé, bebé, hay un bebé.”

Derek levantó la mirada desde donde había estado inspeccionando con tiento los restos de un hombre lobo. Chris Argent había llamado, les dijo que los cazadores solitarios que se habían separado del grupo de Chris habían estado cazando a alguien en los bosques justo a las afueras de Beacon Hills. No había sido en el territorio de Derek, así que no les había sentido, pero se había apresurado a la escena en cuanto había recibido la llamada. Era demasiado tarde, los cazadores la habían atrapado, aunque no había ocurrido hacía mucho a juzgar por el cadáver aún caliente. La enterraría con respeto, pensó. Luego las palabras de Jackson hicieron click. 

Stiles ya estaba cruzando el claro, cogiendo al bebé en brazos. “¿Quién  _ haría _ eso?” dijo, obviamente acongojado. “¿Quién mataría a la madre de alguien y dejarían a un bebé solito?” Arrulló al infante llorón, sujetándole cerca del pecho y acunándolo con cuidado. 

“Me estás tomando el pelo,” dijo monótonamente Devin. 

“Si necesitas irte, vete,” dijo Derek, pero no podía sostener la amenaza, observando a Stiles mover al bebé sobre su hombro, un brazo debajo él para soportar el peso del bebé.

“No creo que pueda,” dijo patéticamente Devin. 

“Hola,” dijo intencionadamente Stiles. “¿Nos podemos ir? El niño probablemente tiene frío y hambre, mientras vosotros os quedáis ahí con pinta de aburridos.”

“ _ Nadie _ está aburrido,” enfatizó Jake, pero Stiles no pareció escuchar mientras se dirigía de vuelta a los coches. 

Le hizo parar a Derek en una tienda de camino a casa, y le envió una lista de cosas que iba a necesitar el bebé. “No nos le vamos a quedar,” avisó Derek, mientras apagaba el motor. 

“Duh,” dijo Stiles. “Tengo diecisiete años, y tú eres un lunático. Tenemos que encontrar a su manada.”

“El lunático eres tú,” dijo inmaduramente Derek, pero se fue y regresó, cargado con un asiento para el coche, pañales, leche en polvo, y un pato de goma que había al lado de las cajas.

“Mamón,” dijo Stiles, y le pasó el bebé a Derek mientras abría el asiento del coche y empezaba a atar el asiento para niños.

Derek estuvo sobrecogido por un momento por el olor del bebé mezclado con el aroma propio de Stiles. Sujetó cerca al bebé, y se deleitó con el peso sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Stiles forcejear con las correas. “Es por esto que los Camaros no son coches familiares,” rechinó Stiles, colocándolo finalmente en su sitio.

“Lo siento querido,” comentó sarcásticamente Derek, “Ahora mismo me busco una minivan.”

“Tú ríete, pero sería mucho más útil,” le espetó de vuelta Stiles, y sus antebrazos se rozaron cuando recuperó al bebé para colocarle en la sillita para el coche. Los pelos de los brazos de Derek se elevaron, y dió un paso hacia atrás, recuperando el control .

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Stiles, con auténtica preocupación en su voz.

“Si,” gruñó Derek. “Pero vámonos de aquí.”

Les llevó casi dos semanas localizar al padre del bebé. Para entonces, Derek había tenido que echar a los alfas de su apartamento casi seis veces. La primera vez fue el resultado de Stiles cantando nanas, suave y dulce mientras se asomaba por encima de la cuna casera que habían construido. La última vez, Derek también había salido del apartamento. Habían estado regresando de un “ejercicio de entrenamiento” que en realidad era solamente un pilla pilla por el bosque, cuando abrieron la puerta para encontrarse a Stiles de pie junto al fregadero, limpiando al bebé con un paño de cocina. El bebé movía sus brazitos y piernas con energía, y Stiles atrapó uno de sus pies con la boca, fingiendo morder y el bebé chilló con alegría.La sonrisa de Stiles era amplia y afectuosa, incluso cuando el bebé bajó su puño, salpicando agua por toda la encimera, el suelo, y Stiles. Stiles soltó un quejido, y alargó una mano para subirse y bajarse la camiseta.

“Nop,” dijo Derek, dando media vuelta. “Nop, nop, nop, nop.” Empujó a Brandon por los hombros, obligándole a caminar hacia la puerta. 

“Por favor,” dijo Brandon. “Por favor déjame entrar. Solo necesito ir ahí, solo un poco. Solo,” y Derek siguió empujándoles a todos hasta que salieron a la calle a base de trompicones y atontados.

“Lo está haciendo aposta,” dijo Jake, y todos le dieron la razón con pequeños murmullos descontentos. 

Derek iba a tener que hablar con Stiles. Después de que devolviesen al bebé con su manada. Iba a hacerlo, sin importar lo doloroso que pudiese ser. 

 

6.

“Tenemos que hablar,” dijo Derek, sentándose junto a la mesa, enfrente de donde Stiles estaba succionando ausentemente el extremo de un boli. 

“Dispara,” dijo Stiles, apartando su cuaderno. 

“Igual deberías de venir aquí menos,” soltó Derek vacilantemente, pero se detuvo cuando vio el dolor y la indignación combinarse en el rostro de Stiles. 

“¿No he estado ayudando?” dijo Stiles, apartando su silla de la mesa. “No he estado haciendo otra cosa que  _ ayudarte _ , y sé que no soy de la manada pero pensaba que finalmente nos estábamos llevando bien, y me diste una  _ llave _ así que--”

“Stiles,“ dijo Derek, incómodamente. “Eres de la manada, pues claro que eres de la manada.”

“Aún me odias,” dijo Stiles en voz plana, y un poco de la lucha se escapó de sus ojos, reemplazado con algo parecido a la aceptación. 

“No,” dijo decisivamente Derek, odiando esa mirada. “No lo hago, Jesus, Stiles. Nunca te he odiado.”

“Entonces no lo pillo,” dijo Stiles. 

“No es por mi, es por la manada. La manada de alfas. No han estado tan cerca tuyo cómo antes, no pueden. Tú eres, bueno, es que.” No podía encontrar las palabras correctas, así que soltó de sopetón,” Les excitas demasiado.”

Las cejas de Stiles se alzaron por su frente. “¿Qué yo  _ qué _ ?”

“Que los excitas, y empiezan a pelear por ti, y no se pueden concentrar,” dijo Derek. “Solo necesito que no te estés tanto cerca de ellos, que les dejes construir una resistencia.”

“¿Una resistencia?” dijo Stiles, y su voz era chillona. 

“Eres un gran y jodido calientapollas,” dijo Devin, entrando a la habitación. Derek gruñó viciosamente, y él alzó sus manos para pedir perdón, volviendo a salir de la sala. “Lo siento, te dejo encargarte de ello.”

“¿Qué soy un  _ qué _ ?” dijo Stiles, y se dejó caer como si no tuviera huesos sobre la silla.

“Yo no lo habría dicho así,” dijo Derek. “Sé que no lo haces queriendo.” 

“¿Hacer qué?” dijo Stiles incrédulamente. 

“La pistola,” gritó Brandon desde el salón. “El frosting. Lo de caminar por ahí con la puta camiseta empapada. Lo de dormir. Joder, lo de dormir, en todos lados, todo estirado y bonito.”

“Con el bebé,” dijo Jake. “Por favor, no te olvides de lo del bebé.” 

“Cállate o vete,” gritó Derek de vuelta, y luego apoyó su frente contra la mesa, intentando aliviar su dolor de cabeza. 

“Vale, para empezar, esto es una locura. Y además, esto es culpar a la víctima,” dijo Stiles. 

“Lo sé,” dijo Derek. “Créeme, lo sé. Pero se van a ir pronto, y en cuanto lo hagan, todo volverá a la normalidad. Yo me puedo controlar, son solo ellos, no pueden con--” Se dió cuenta de su error al mismo tiempo que Stiles lo hizo. 

“¿ _ Te _ puedes controlar?” dijo Stiles, incrédulamente. “¿Estás de acuerdo con ellos? Te sientes,” dudó, sonando inseguro, “¿atraído? ¿Por mi?”

Derek gimió, y deseó desesperadamente que se abriera el suelo y se lo tragase entero. “No estamos hablando de mi. Estamos hablando de ellos, son alfas y tienden hacia ciertos gustos--”

“Si, a guaperas,” llamó Devin.

“Oh Dios mío,” dijo Stiles. “¡Esto es una locura!”

“Por favor, Stiles,” dijo Derek. “Solo dales espacio.”

Stiles, por una vez en su vida, hizo lo que le pidió Derek. 

Satisfechos con que la vida de Derek fuera mucho menos trágica y embarazosa, la manada de Alfas se fue después de hacerle prometer a Derek que les llamaría si no podía con algo que ocurriese.

Brandon dejó un sobre, estampado con lo que Derek sospechaba que era oro de verdad, dirigido a Stiles y Derek  _ nunca jamás de los jamases _ se lo iba a dar.

Stiles se presentó a la primera reunión de manada después de que se fueran, y aparte de ponerse rojo como un tomate cuando Derek le miró a los ojos, no mostró más signos de recordar su conversación. Seguro con su manada por primera vez, Derek se relajó y disfrutó de unos días de relativa paz. 

No duró mucho. Durante lo que venía siendo una reunión de manada completamente normal, Stiles decidió que no podía dejar de tocarse el cuello. Derek luchó por concentrarse en lo que quiera que estuviera diciendo Boyd, pero no podía dejar de mirar el arrastre del pulgar de Stiles por la curva de su cuello, arriba y abajo, hasta casi su hombro. Sus ojos quedaron atrapados sin remedio cuando Stiles ladeó su cabeza, desnudando aún más su piel. Sabía que estaba proyectando lo suficiente como para que los miembros más sensibles de su manada, véase Isaac y Peter, fuesen a recibir lo que estaba emitiendo, pero no podía parar. Y ciertamente, Isaac se puso en pie para sugerir al resto que saliesen afuera un rato, lanzándole a Derek una mirada sucia. Todos se fueron excepto Stiles, quien quedó rezagado, guardando las cosas en su mochila. 

“¿Me estás tocando los cojones ahora?” gruñó Derek, avanzando hacia Stiles. 

“¿Qué?” dijo Stiles, enderezándose. Derek le hizo retroceder hasta que los muslos de Stiles golpearon el brazo del sofá. 

“Si estás liándome la cabeza, si de verdad estás siendo un--” y no podía usar la palabra, “no es gracioso, ni amable.” 

“Ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo,” dijo sin aliento Stiles, alzando los ojos para mirarle.

Derek levantó su mano para trazar el mismo camino que había tomado antes el pulgar de Stiles, acariciando desde la base de su oreja hasta su clavícula. “¿Sigues sin hacerlo queriendo?” dijo con la voz ronca.

Stiles tembló. “No lo hacía,” confirmó, pero agarró la camiseta de Derek cuando este empezó a dar un paso atrás resignado. “Pero si hubiera sabido cómo, lo habría hecho.” 

“No lo hagas,” dijo Derek, sacudiendo su cabeza. “No si no eres serio. Ni tienes  _ ni idea _ de lo que he querido hacerte.” 

“Pues muéstramelo,” dijo Stiles, y enganchó el cuello de Derek con el brazo, y le atrajo hacia delante hasta que su peso chocó contra Stiles, enviándoles a ambos sobre el sofá.  

Derek giró, apoyando sus brazos sobre el brazo del sofá, intentando quitar algo de su peso de Stiles pero Stiles no iba a aceptar nada de eso, y tiró de los hombros de Derek, acercándole más hasta que Derek desistió, y con un resople, cayó sobre Stiles. Notó como Stiles abría sus piernas, y se deslizó perfectamente sobre las caderas de Stiles. “Mierda,” maldijo, y besó a Stiles, presionándole contra los cojines. 

Stiles dió igual que recibió, y Derek nunca antes había besado a alguien así, como si fuera un juego en el que participasen ambos. Con Kate, había estado asustado y había intentado ocultarlo, tenso y descarado a partes iguales. Con Stiles, podía notar la sonrisa contra sus labios, y cuando agachó la cabeza para hacer un chupetón bajo la mandíbula de Stiles, Stiles le animó a ello, sincero y entusiasta y Derek acabó por olvidar lo que estaba haciendo y fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que besarle de nuevo, besar esa sonrisa hasta que Stiles se apartó, girando su cabeza para jadear. “No todos tenemos super respiración de hombre lobo,” consiguió decir, los ojos brillando hacia Derek. 

“Debilucho,” dijo Derek, pero él no podía sentir los dedos de los pies, así que no podía decir mucho tampoco. 

“Vamos,” dijo Stiles, empujándole hasta que Derek se volvió a incorporar sobre sus brazos para dejar algo de espacio entre ellos. “Vamos, vamos, esto no va a durar mucho tal cual va,” y tiró de los vaqueros de Derek, tirando el cinturón en algún lugar sobre su hombro. Derek devolvió el favor, abriendo también los pantalones de Stiles, y le hizo una paja, deleitándose con el sonido de los jadeos de Stiles, respirando caliente y roto sobre su cuello. “Vamos,” dijo Stiles de nuevo, y envolvió su mano alrededor de Derek y no duraron mucho, para nada. Cuando se corrió, subió la camiseta de Stiles hasta sus sobacos y se corrió deliberadamente sobre el estómago de Stiles, retumbando con satisfacción mientras lo frotaba, sintiéndolo por toda su espalda. 

“Que asco,” dijo Stiles, pero su voz estaba saciada y satisfecha, así que Derek no se molestó en ofenderse. 

“No me puedo creer que sea cebo de alfas,” dijo más tarde Stiles, cuando se habían limpiado y metido en la cama de Derek. “Todo este tiempo, y no sabía que había un segmento de la población con la que lo estaba petando.”

“Y yo no me creo que no lo estuvieras haciendo aposta,” dijo Derek, rascando con sus dedos por el pelo corto de Stiles. “Lo de la limpieza de la pistola fue realmente obsceno.” Stiles se descojonó, riendo sin remedio contra el pecho de Derek, y Derek sonrió hacia el techo de su habitación, donde tenía un techo, una cama, y un Stiles y literalmente no podía querer nada más. 

Años más tarde, Stiles encontró el sobre de Brandon. “Oh Dios mío,” dijo, en la voz de quien, habiendo encarado a varios alfas más, aún no se creyera que el resto dijera las cosas en serio. “¿Te das cuenta de que Brandon me habría dado el anillo de Kate Middleton? No uno parecido, me estaba ofreciendo literalmente el anillo de su dedo.”

“Debería de haber tirado eso,” dijo Derek, rodando los ojos. 

“Derek,” dijo Stiles, escaneando más la carta. “Tiene palco en el Dodger Stadium. Derek, lo siento, pero se acabó, voy a llamarle,” y se rió cuando Derek le cogió y le echó sobre un hombro. “No puedes competir,” continuó, intentando mofarse aún con todas sus risillas, y Derek no lamentó ni un poco pellizcarle el culo, y llevarle escaleras arriba para mostrarle  _ exactamente _ cómo iba a competir. 

 


End file.
